The stolen child
by Rowdy2712
Summary: A child is stolen
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON FANFICTION

"Team Rocket what are you doing here" Ash called out at the large amount of rocket grunts "and why is there so many of you? The blunette Dawn commented." we are aware of Ash Ketchum continuing to ruin our plans. We are sick of it so we sent a group to steal your pokemon. But that didn't work out. So we are here to make sure we get your pokemon. "The group leader stated."well your not going to get em without a fight GO PIKACHU! The grunts sent out there pokemon "pikachu use" but it was too late pikachu had already been hit by a strong rock throw the rest of Ash's, Dawns and brocks pokemon didn't stand a chance.

"No Tortera" a thud was heard as the large grass hit the ground swirls for eyes. The Team rocket grunts smiled "now hand us the pokemon" "never" Ash attempted to run but a grunt grabbed him "now" the grunt said coldly. The grunt grabbed all the pokeballs and released the pokemon and let there Machamps deal whit it.

With little resistance Ash's, Dawns and Brocks pokemon were loaded into the back of a team rocket van. Team rocket were about to leave when a loud roar was heard from above "what hell was that" one grunt garbed a pair of binoculars "its a very strong looking dragonite and it seems to be coming this way" said the grunt "so we take it to, common!" the leader said.

The dragonite landed and a tall man wearing a black trench coat jumped off its back. The grunts sent out there pokemon "dragon fury" the mysterious trainer called out the dragonite let a burst of flames like dragon rage except much larger.

The dragonite was indeed strong. The grunts were all defeated with just the dragonite, so the leader just clapped "that is indeed a very strong pokemon but I doubt it can survive my pokemon" the leader bragged "go Ninetails fire blast" "aqua tail" the water hit nine tails and immediately fainted Ninetails. Four pokemon later and dragonite was starting to pant "well well well cracks are beginning to show time for my final pokemon, SNORLAX GO" "what are you talking about I wont have to fight it with my dragonite" "what do you mean?" the leader asked sounding slightly scared. "Dig" the mysterious trainer called out to nowhere suddenly a Gabite came out of the ground right under Snorlax "oh shit" the leader said as he watched his last pokemon fall into the hole. "Now I believe you have something of there's" he said while gesturing towards the traveling trio. A few annoyed rocket grunts unloaded the pokemon all gave a nod of approval at the mysterious trainer.. Well except Piplup who gave him a hug and a weak peck. The police sirens were getting closer when the trainer spoke up "anyway I gotta go" but before he left dawn gave ham a quick hug and a word of thanks for saving all there pokemon.

**Five years later at the Ketchum residents **

"He's coming hide" an unsuspecting Ash opened the door "hey mum I'm home... whys it so dark?" surprise" a large group of people jumped up from random hiding spots this people included all of Ash's old traveling companions, lance and Cynthia "hi ash it's been awhile" commented Misty "it sure has and it's great to be back". Someone turned on the lights reveling that the room was turned into a party area. "I know were this is going" ash stated just as fast music began to play. Every one was dancing and enjoying the party, but all good things must end as people started to leave ash thanked all of them for coming as they left. After a few hours every one was gone except Ash's old companions and Cynthia they were all just sitting about doing nothing when someone rang the doorbell. "I'll get it" max informed "probably just someone left there coat behind he opened the door but this person didn't forget his coat, because he was wearing a black trench coat.

"Um you are? Max asked "Rowdy" the mysterious man replied "and I'd like to speak with " "ok then. Um Della a man wants to speak with you" "I'll be right there invite him in" came a voice from the kitchen. Max led the man inside where Ash, Dawn and Cynthia gasp 'no way its you! They said happily, the rest of the people there looked at them strangely. Della chose then to walk in "oh and you are? Della asked politely "I'm surprised you don't remember me, though it has been ten years" Della had tears in her eyes "PROVE IT !" she screamed every one looked scared they had never seen Della like this before. The strange man slightly lifted up his shirt reveling two scars running about an inch apart, Della hugged him and thought back to that horrible night.

_**flash back**_

_**Della looked at her five year old fondly it had been five years senice that horrible man leaft her alone with a baby. she was about to send him to bed when she heard a helicopter land close by "no". Della was about to grab her son an run when team rocket started pouring in. then the horrible man that left her alone all those years ago walked in "I want my son! Geovanni ordered "you left us" she screamed "Give him to me i will care for him i wil traing him he will rule when i am gone" Giovanni demanded "never" della screamed. Geovvani was handed something that looked like a cattle prod "now hand him over" geovvani said stenrly "NO!" well in that case" he brought the prod down at her... but her son saved her by jumping in front of the prod. the knives at the end of the prod cut him and small metal shreds charged with electricity continued to zap him he screamed out in pain "well he's abit Rowdy isn't he" Giovanni smirked and picked up the boy "move out" commanded to the troops. Della was paralyzed she just watched her son go though so much she couldn't move.**_

"Welcome back son" she said though the tears.


	2. The stolen child ch2

CHAPTER TWO

ages

Della-40 Ash-14 Dawn-14 Cythia-17 Misty-15 May-14 max-11 Brock-25 Rowdy-15

i don't own pokemon

"But how did you escape from team rocket? Max asked "it was freezing cold and dark, it was my first night on watch"

_i looked out across the forest which hid the team rocket HQ I was hoping that my plan would work "come on Gible" I whispered to myself. There was a shake suddenly hundreds of growlithes run out of the forest and into the clearing there was yelling and pokemon attacks flying all over the place. I heard a grunt say "a least there only outside" I smirked if my plan worked there would be growlithes pouring though the hole my gible dug under my room. I heard screams from inside the HQ. It was time, I pulled a hair clip out of my pocket and tried to unchain myself from the watch tower. Officer Jennys were coming in from a hole made by a constant amount of flame throwers. The other people in the watch towers ran down to fight the officers no one bothered to unchain me, and I wasn't having any luck with the hair clip. I heard a pair of footsteps getting closer "oh no I'm dead" but then I heard a familiar call "Gible" "oh tank god" the Jennys walk in to see me struggling with the chain, "stop right there rocket scum" they called while trying to grab there pokeballs but were stopped when the very same gible that lead them here slapped there hands away. "Wait gible why are you saving a rocket member?" a jenny asked "how many willing team rocket grunts are chained to there stations?" I asked "wait so your forced to be here" "no shit Sherlock" I replied. Gible jumped up and bit the chain breaking it "lets get out of here" i ran to the edge of the of the wall "were you going" asked Jenny I retuned my gible and replied "i don't know" i jumped off the wall. I landed on a big bird pokemon called pidgeot and flew as fast as possible away._

"Wow" everyone was speechless. "Anyway I'm quite tired so I'll head to bed... if you have room "Rowdy said looking at Della "of course dear there's room in the living room but you'll have to share with Dawn and Cynthia, everyone was waiting for him to blush and complain like Ash always did but they were disappointed when he just agreed. He took off his trench coat reveling that he was quite attractive and had brown hair and blue eyes. The girls eyes widened "wow he's hot" they thought to them self. Cynthia already thought up a plan to get with him "well I'm getting tired so I'll head off to bed "Cynthia informed them "but you didn't tell us how you knew him" Max complained "another time maybe" as Cynthia left she heard ash and Dawn starting there story about him.

Rowdy was in his "sleeping bag" witch was his trench coat wrapped around him, she pulled her sleeping bag close to him and whispered in his ear "how could I ever thank you for saving me" she said seducing tone "no need to thank me was I how could I leave you with that creep" "if there's anyway I could thank you" she said getting closer "how bout I buy you a drink first" "ok then I'll be out tomorrow but I'll meet you at 8 out the front of the mall" she said Rowdy agreed and went to sleep "wow" Cynthia thought to herself "no ones ever turned me down"

The next day when Rowdy woke he found Cynthia and Dawn were a lot closer to him then when he went to sleep. He got up still in his P.J.s but you couldn't tell because it was what he was wearing last night minus the shirt and trench coat. He walked outside and came back an hour later with berries when he walked in everyone stopped eating and stared at him "what? Rowdy was confused they pointed at his chest all the girls had a dreamy look on there faces a while the guys had looks of horror. "What's wrong" "You look really strong" Misty commented "were did you get so many scars" Brock asked shocked "well"

_Here I was standing in front of the last team magma base the doors opened as a few fore wheel drives came out of base to investigate an explosion as they drove past I slipped inside. I planted a few bombs here and there taking out guards when necessary I then threatened them and the ran scared as there base was destroyed but unfittingly a few pissed grunts found me and tried to hurt me they all had knives they landed only one hit._

_Team aqua heard of me and set traps in there base they were intended to kill but they only scared me._

while he was saying all this he was point to scars.

_Team plasma reasoned with me and no one was hurt except one grunt, really, really bad._

_Oh and team flare when I met them they were only starting they were easily crushed._

"What about team galactic" Max asked confused "I never want to speak of them! He said coldly "anyway I want to have a look at Pallet town" Rowdy said much calmer as he put his clothes back on and left. The group looked confused "Hm I wonder why he hates team galactic.

Meanwhile Rowdy was walking around Pallet town for hours admiring house and shops. He saw a clock reading 7:45 "well better get going" he said to himself. About three blocks from the mall he passed an ally were an old man with two swords appeared Rowdy put his fist up ready for a fight. "Don't worrie I am Kio a man of honor but I am also one of many assassin trying to kill you" Kio informed him Kio placed one of the swords on the ground and stepped away. Rowdy picked up the weapon "so you are man of honor yet you make me fight with a weapon I haven't trained with" Kio responded by charging at Rowdy.

"NO DAISY I DONT WANT TO COME BACK YET- I DONT CARE- YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME BEHIDE-NO-NO- NO- NO- DAMMIT ALRIGHT ILL COME BACK TO THE GYM. Misty got off the phone and informed her friends "sorry guys I have to go back to the gym till next time" she said walking out the door

Rowdy had a steady trail of blood running from a cut on the left side of his fore head were Kio seemed to have a broken nose. They were equal in the fight when there swords locked Rowdy pushed Kio on to the ground Rowdy rose his sword and brought it down at the same time Kio made a horizontal slash. Both attacks hit there mark Kio fell back and Rowdy yelled.

"Were the hell is he!?" Cynthia thought to her self he's so dead when he gets here.

Kio swung his sword at Rowdy but Rowdy swung at Kio wrist it hit its mark disarming Kio "I have failed my master please end it" Kio begged Rowdy complied.

"Yes this Mrs. Ketchum - What -WHAT NO THAT CANT BE RIGHT- ILL BE THERE RIGHT AWAY" "what's wrong Della" Max asked "Rowdy's in hospital" everyone ran out side and went to the hospital. They were greeted by a nurse "You can go in but he'll be asleep" "thanks" they replied. When they entered the room they weren't greeted by a sleeping Rowdy he was fully awake "how are you awake? They asked "drugs stopped working on me a long time ago."Any way what happened to you? Rowdy looked in deep thought "alright but don't tell anyone" "ok" they all replied except Dawn who was calling Cynthia. Cynthia busted though the door "HOW DARE YOU STAND ME UP ON OU..." she stopped talking because she saw the state Rowdy was in lying in the hospital bed with blood soaked bandages. "Anyway the truth is ... I was attacked by an assassin" "why? They asked confused "I have $100,000 bounty on my head." everyone gasped "Could I please speak to Rowdy alone for a moment please" Della asked "of coarse" was heard as everyone left.

"Now how much is the real bounty?" I don't know what your talking about" Rowdy replied "I can see right though you now how much!? Della asked intimately Rowdy sighed 10 mil Della gasp "10 mil for you dead what did you do, oh and that leads to the next question why didn't you tell us any thing about your travels and _don't lie to me_" Rowdy sighed "well I saved this girl from team aqua her name was Safire and she helped me take them down after that she joined me in my travels. But when we were attacking the last team galactic base we were knocked out I was chained.

_I looked around there was Safire tied to the wall I looked across the room and saw the leader of team galactic Cyrus, he had gun "you have made a lot of trouble for me so I'm going to put you though hell" he said rising the pistol up but not at me at Safire "find someone that makes you happy Row." BLAM Cyrus fired the gun it hit its target. Safire was dead and there was nothing I could do...except avenges her. He felt his rage grow the chains holding him back snapped under his strength Cyrus fired but it was two late I lunched a fist into his stomach to the guards horror my fist went though Cyrises body._

"There was a reason team plasma didn't fight me" Della looked shocked "are you going to tell the others?" she asked "there's no point, they were ease dropping in the hole time.

well until next time. please review 


End file.
